Please Don't
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Sibum. / Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, OC! Gessie./ Inspired by Please Don't - K. Will / Bagaimana jika target seorang fujo berhasil berdiri di altar, sedangkan perasaannya sendiri ambigu . / Warning : BoysLoved, OC, OOC, SongFict. / Don't like Don't Read Just Skip.


**Please, Don't ...**

**Disclaimer : SMEnt, Themself**

**Pairing : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Fujo!OC! Park Ges Cheu Park Han Byul**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt-Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje, OC, OOC, 1shoot**

**Inspired : Please Don't **

**a/n : fict for my beta-trans Getz  
because lately you often listen the song 'Please don't- '  
so, I made you this fict  
kado ulang tahun tidak harus indahkan, Ocha?  
just like your motto "hidup itu kejam"**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

**Note :****  
**"..." percakapan langsung (speaking/talk)  
'...' dalam hati (on mind)  
_"..." flashback (italic)  
__**bold + italic + center = lyric lagu**_

_**We sit next to each other in the car but there is no music  
I always held your left hand but now you're picking at your lips**_

Sedan Toyota Vios 1.5 TRD Sportivo melaju elegan, membelah jalan Tokyo dengan kelajuan 100km/hour. Tiada suasana yang tercipta didalamnya. Hanya keheningan. Baik sang driver maupun sang wanita anggun yang duduk disamping driver.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja , Gesie?"tanya lembut wanita anggun yang duduk disebelah driver, agar memecah keheningan selama 7 jam mereka berada di mobil tanpa berhenti –meskipun berhenti hanya sekedar untuk mengisi minyak.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, mom? kumohon jangan berbicara apapun."ujar sang driver –Gesie kepada wanita anggun tadi.

"Aku ibumu, setidaknya berbagilah dengan mommy, sweety."ucap wanita tadi dengan sendu.

"Ya, Anda benar Park Han Byul-_ssi_. Anda adalah ibuku, ibu kandungku. Dan Anda tau apa masalahku."ujar dingin sang driver yang dipanggil Gesie kepada wanita anggun tadi. Wanita yang ia panggil 'mom', Park Han Byul.

_**I know what you're going to say, please don't say it  
Don't know why Don't know why  
I want to draw out each minute, each second  
But the empty road rushes me on**_

"Mungkin untuk sekarang dunia tidak berpihak padamu."  
'Kumohon mom, diamlah. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan.'

"Mungkin Tuhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang baik untukmu di masa yang akan datang."  
'Please, jangan mengungkit massalah ini. Jika kau seperti ini aku ingin memutar waktu, mom.'

"Dan dia bukan jodohmu, Gesie. Kau pasti bisa merelakannya, sayang." ujar Han Byul bertubi-tubi.  
'Aku tahu itu, bahkan meskipun waktu bisa kuputar, hanya jalanan kosong yang akan kulalui.'

"Sweetheart, kumohon jangan seperti ini. **Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia?**"ucap Han Byul.

**.**

**.**

'**Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia,Gesie?'**batin Gesie yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Kami jadian." seru namja manis yang bagaikan snow white karena kesempurnaan paras dan kulitnya yang bagaikan putri salju kepada seorang yeojya berperawakkan kecil –karena tubuh dan tinggi badannya, namun cantik dan cute secara bersamaan. Yeojya kecil tadi menghiraukan Kim Kibum dan asyik memandang orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya –lebih tepatnya orang yang ia pandang hanya sepasang lelaki yang berjalan beriringan, syukur-syukur jika ada yang kissing ah atau bahkan lebih dari itupun juga boleh._

"_Hentikan pikiran konyolmu itu sekarang, Gesie. Kau itu masih remaja, jangan jadi maho. Dan berhentilah memandang mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar dan mengatakan akulah-fujoshi-sejati."ujar –atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai ledekan dari snow white kepada yeoja kecil tadi yang ia panggil Gesie sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi dan puncak kepala Gesie._

"_Ck, kau mengganggu acara pentingku, Kim Kibum. Tidak taukah kau jika mendapatkan fs yaoi itu tidak mudah, bagaikan mencari benang ditumpukan jerami."decak Gesie dengan mendramatisir kalimatnya._

_Kim kibum hanya rolling eyes mendengar ucapan Gesie yang sedikit tidak masuk akal, bagaimanapun tidak jika,"Mencari pasangan yaoi di Jepang kau katakana sulit? hei, Gesie lihatlah disekitar taman ini, apakah kau katarak? Semua yang ada disini itu pasangan yaoi dan kau bilang apa tadi? Susah?! Huhh."ujar panjang lebar Kim Kibum sambil memencet hidung Gesie yang tidak terlalu bangir dan menusuk-nusuk pipinya._

"_Ya! Kim Kibum! Aishh. Kau menyebalkan dan sepertinya telingamu rusak. Aku bilang FS pasangan yaoi, bukan hanya sekedar pasangan, Bummie. Huh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."dengus Gesie kemudian ingin membalas perilaku Kibum, namun Kibum lari._

"_Bummie~. Gesie~"teriak seorang namja yang disertai dengan senyuman menawan, menampakkan dimple smile-nya kepada dua sosok yang asyik ditaman._

"_Aku mecari kalian semenjak tadi pagi. Kalian tau berapa tempat yang aku kunjungi agar menemukan kalian? 7 tempat dan itu sangat melelahkan."ujar Siwon –namja menawan tadi sesampainya didepan Kibum dan Gesie_

"_Siwonnie,selamatkan aku dari Gesie."ucap Kibum lalu bersembunyi dibelakang Siwon dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Gesie._

"_Huhh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Selalu meminta pertolongan Siwon-nii."dengus Gesie._

_Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gesie –sambil memeluk Kibum._

"_Sudahlah Gesie, hentikan. Jangan seperti anak-anak. Kalian ini suka sekali main-main."_

"_What? Ya! Kenapa nii-san seolah-olah menyalahkanku, seharusnya kau salahkan Bummie yang suka sekali membuat hidung dan pipiku sakit."kesal Gesie._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ohya, Bummie tadi kamu mengatakan apa ditaman? Aku tidak mendengarnya."ingat Gesie ketika ditaman Kibum mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia lupa. _

_Kibum yang sedang mengobrol dengan Siwon menoleh ke arah Gesie yang duduk di kursi tunggal ruang tamu apartment mereka. Ya, selama ini mereka bertiga berbagi apartment, menyewa apartment dengan membayarnya bersama-sama._

"_Apa kau benar-benar lupa apa yang aku katakan kemarin?"Tanya balik Kibum._

"_Ya! Aku sedang bertanya kepadamu Kim Kibum dan kamu bertanya balik kepadaku? Aish, kau memang menyebalkan. Sok innocent."cibir Gesie._

"_Sebagai seorang fujoshi, apa pendapatmu jika sahabat laki-laki kamu jadian dengan laki-laki?"ucap Kibum yang disertai dengan killer smile andalannya._

"_Huh, kau lucu sekali Kibum, tentu saja aku bahagia."dengus Gesie dengan cibiran andalannya._

"_Ya, benar. __**Kau seharusnya bahagia.**__" ujar Kibum dengan mata berbinar bahagia._

"_Kau memang selalu tidak jelas,Kim Kibum."cibir –lagi Gesie._

**VIOS**

Jendela mobil yang memang sengaja dibuka sedikit menerpa rambut curly Gesie. Menampakkan wajah yang sendu

Wajah yang ingin menangis namun ia tahan.

Wajah yang seolah-olah menyampaikan bahwa ia ingin berteriak namun teredam di tenggorokan.

Wajah yang mengatakan ingin memaki semua orang yang tidak berpihak padanya.

'Sedalam itukah rasamu itu kepadanya, Park Ges Cheu.'  
'Sesakit itukah dirimu nak.'  
'sesakkah sayangmu itu hingga kau tidak mampu bernafas?!'

Tanya Park Han Byul dalam hatinya ketika melihat pancaran kesenduan pada wajah Gesie.

'Bahkan ketika ayahmu tidak menerimaku yang sedang hamil dirimu dan lebih memilih menjadi gay sepertinya tidak sesesak dirimu seperti sekarang ini, Gesie.' lanjut Han byul –dalam hati.

_**After going round and round  
I arrive at your house that's so familiar and tears fall  
After spending a long day finding this place  
I feel like I am lost**_

Han Byul tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan jika mobil yang ia tumpangi selama 7 jam berhenti, kemudian dia menatap lekat wajah anak tunggal kesayangannya. Ia menatap bingung wajah kecil anak gadisnya, namun ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran putri tunggalnya. Ia sesak karena tidak mampu membaca raut wajah anak gadisnya sendiri, sungguh miris.

'Ibu macam apa aku ini, Ya Tuhanku.'ucap Han Byul dalam hati.

Kemudian ia menatap ke luar. Menatap sekitar tempat mobil itu berhenti kemudian menatap wajah anak gadisnya dengan pandangan 'ini dimana?'

"Ini apartment kami. Dulu." ujar Gesie yang tahu apa maksud pandangan mommy-nya.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi.

Han Byul tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu karena ia tahu jika putrinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lebih baik ia diam, karena apa yang ia ingin katakan sudah ia lontarkan, meskipun itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Ya, ia tahu itu. Bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun, putrinya itu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Baik dirinya maupun hatinya. Dan waktu adalah jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

"_Kau memang selalu tidak jelas,Kim Kibum."cibir –lagi Gesie_

"_Apa pendapatmu jika kami bersama?"ucap Kibum sambil merekahkan senyumnya._

_Gesie mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian ia menatap Siwon seolah-olah mengatakan 'apa maksudnya? Apa dia gila?'. Namun Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tatapan Gesie._

"_Hish, kau aneh Kibum. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Choi Siwon dari keluarga kental akan keyakinannya (agama)."ucap Gesie dengan nada ketidakpercayaannya akan kalimat tanya Kibum yang bagi Gesie terdengar aneh._

"_Emm benarkah? Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka menjodohkan kami, sama sepertimu yang selalu menjodohkan kita ketika kau masih menyandang status fujoshi junior. Dan lihatlah kami sudah bertunangan 2 hari yang lalu ketika kami mengunjungi rumah nenek Siwonnie di daerah Kaida, berdekatan gunung Ontake."jelas Kibum panjang lebar._

"_Dan karena nenek Siwonnie sepertinya juga fujoshi sepertimu, ia menjodohkan kita dan langsung mempertunangkan kita. Kau tahu Gesie, cincin ini adalah cincin nenek Siwonnie ketika ia dilamar kakek Siwonnie. So sweet."ucap Kibum sambil memperlihatkan cincin tunangannya dengan Siwon._

_Gesie shock mendengar penjelasan Kibum yang baginya tidak mungkin, mengingat keluarga Siwon yang sangat menjunjung tinggi agamanya. Gesie, melemparkan pandangannya kepada Siwon,meminta pembenaran kalimat Kibum._

_Kibum tahu jika Gesie masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Kibum menarik tangan Siwon, memperlihatkan cincinnya. Cincin pertunangan mereka._

_Siwon mengangguk dengan tersenyum malu-malu kepada Gesie. Kibum mensejajarkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kanan Siwon agar Gesie lebih melihat dengan jelas cincin mereka._

_Gesie menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ini bagaikan menemukan emas ditempat kumuh. Siwon selama ini normal. Bahkan Kibum dulu mengatakan ia tidak akan tertarik dengan sesama jenis meskipun tinggal di Jepang dalam waktu 50 tahun ketika ia (Gesie) menjodohkan Kibum dengan Siwon yang pada akhirnya ia mendapat jitakan dari Kibum karena kelakuannya yang childish dan membuat kepalanya pusing berdenyut akibat jitakan itu terlalu keras._

_Dan sekarang mereka mengatakan jika mereka telah bertunangan meskipun selama ini mereka memang cukup dekat, namun belum bisa dikatakan memiliki perasaan satu sama lain –bagi Gesie .  
Seperti petir di siang bolong tanpa adanya hujan maupun angin terlebih badai –pikir Gesie._

_Rasa sesak yang semakin kuat tiba-tiba melingkupi hati Gesie.  
Apa maksud dari ini semua ? _

'_Kenapa aku merasa kehilangan?'batin Gesie._

'_Dan rasanya ini adalah kehilangan terbesarku.'_

**VIOS**

Han Byul terkejut ketika tiba-tiba mata Gesie mengeluarkan air matanya. Gesie menangis dalam diam.

'Selalu saja seperti ini.' batin Han Byul.

Ia ikut sesak apa yang sedang di alami buah hatinya. **Ingin sekali ia menyentuh dan menghapus air mata itu**. Namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika Gesie mengusap air matanya sendiri dan melajukan Toyota Vios-nya kembali.

_**Please don't, please don't leave  
Don't know why Don't know why  
It's not even raining but outside the window  
You grow white and farther apart**_

_Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Gesie pamit pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam apartment._

"_Kau ingin pergi kemana?"tanya Siwon ketika melihat Gesie turun tangga dengan gaya pakaian seperti biasanya, simple dress dibalut dengan jass wanita yang memperlihatkan kesopanan namun tetap fashionable._

"_Oh, aku hanya akan keluar berjalan-jalan. Biasa Yumiko mengajak cari mangsa yaoi."ujar Gesie dengan senyum kecil –senyum kecut._

"_Apa kau akan lama?"tiba-tiba Kibum muncul dan bertanya._

"_Em, entahlah. Mungkin sekitar 2-3 jam."jawab Gesie sambil memasukkan kakinya pada heelsnya._

"_Jya~"lanjut Gesie kemudian keluar, menutup pintu apartment._

_Setelah Gesie keluar, Siwon merasa ada yang aneh, kemudian ia bertanya kepada Kibum, "Bummie, apakah kau tau apa keanehan Gesie. Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan."_

_Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat tanya tersebut._

"_Ya, aku tahu. Gesie keluar tanpa menggunakan make-up. Memang sedikit aneh. Biasanyakan dia selalu menggunakannya ketika keluar."Siwon menepuk jidat indahnya ketika mendengar jawaban Kibum,_

"_Yeahh, sepertinya kau benar."ucap Siwon, namun sepertinya hatinya masih tertanya-tanya._

_Gesie melajukan Hyundai Getz keluaran tahun 2007-nya dengan kecepatan 125km/hour di jalanan.  
Mobil dengan warna kuning yang telah memiliki body kit dan dibuat sporty tersebut membelah jalan dengan elegan, meskipun dengan kelajuan yangsedikit diatas rata-rata, masih cukup selamat untuk berkendara._

**VIOS**

**Gesie POV**

Keadaan ini sama seperti 3 bulan yang lalu ketika kalian mengumumkan pertunangan kalian dan sekarang kalian menikah? Huh! Aku sungguh menyedihkan. Menyukai seorang gay padahal fujoshi. Ini sudah melanggar janjiku. Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia target pertamaku akan menikah? Kenapa aku harus menangis? Bahkan langit pun seolah-olah menangis, meskipun aku tau diluar jendela mobilku ini langit sangat cerah. Ironis.

Tuhan, apa salahku selama ini? Bukankah aku orang yang baik. Meskipun aku tau aku bukanlah umat yang baik, yang jarang pergi ke tempat suci-Mu. Namun aku tetap umat-Mu kan?

Aku tau Tuhan, aku berdosa.

Aku pengecut.

Aku umatmu yang tidak tau diri.

Namun aku menginginkannya.

Bukankah seharusnya yang bersanding dihadapanmu adalah yeojya dan namja.

Bukanlah sesama jenis.

Apakah ini karma-Mu karena aku menjadi fujoshi.

Tapi itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Atau memang mereka... JODOH

**Normal POV**

Mobil Toyota Vios yang dikendarai Gesie berhenti dengan mendadak, Gesie mengerem mobil tersebut dengan kasar. Sekali hentak –tekan rem, sehingga membuat badannya maju kedepan secara mendadak. Jika ia tidak mengontrol badannya untuk tetap stabil kemungkinan besar ia akan mengalami kecelakaan dan Gagar otak.

Ia memukul stering mobilnya dengan keras, membuat tangan kecilnya memerah dan sakit, namun ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Ia patah hati.

Mencintai tanpa diketahui.

Disakiti secara tidak langsung.

Namun apakah ia merasa di khianati ? TIDAK.

Itulah jawaban Gesie.

Ia tidak pernah mengungkapan isi hatinya kepadanya, karena kepengecutannya.

Ia sadar akan itu.

Ia sadar ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, bahkan seharusnya ini tidak sesakit ini.

Semua ambigu.

"hikkssss ... ah hahh –" tangis tertahan Gesie.

Ia harus melupakan semuanya –tekadnya.

_**Letting you go is not as easy as it sounds  
I turn away, not being able to see you leave me  
Tears eventually drop and I need to wipe them away now  
I don't know whether I should use the handkerchief you gave me or throw it away  
Why won't this trembling go away?**_

_Kim Kibum turun dari tangga menggunakan stelan tuxedo putih. Ia benar-benar bagaikan snow white namun terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pria –pikir Gesie. Sedangkan Gesie berdiri dibawah tangga untuk menyambut –melihat Kibum._

"_Bagaimana? Apakah aku cocok mengenakan ini? Aku tidak sabar menukar cincin pertunangan nenek ini dengan cincin pernikahan dari umma Choi."ujar Kibum sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya._

_Gesie hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan bahagia Kibum. Ia mengangkat kedua jempolnya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa semua yang ada pada dirinya sungguh memukau._

_Kibum berlari kecil ke arah Siwon yang sedang menyambut Keluarga Kim, menunjukkan penampilannya. Siwon tersenyum._

"_Kyeopta." ujarnya membelai pipi Kibum yang blushing. Tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu Gesie._

_Gesie memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat pemandangan mesra itu, hatinya mencelos ketika sahabat yang dicintainya lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya dalam waktu 20 menit. Ia menatap keatas –mencoba menghalang air mata yang akan keluar dari mata sipitnya_.

_Namun sepertinya satu aliran berhasil mengalir. Gesie cepat-cepat meghapus air mata itu. Sepertinya air matanya benar-benar nakal dan tidak bisa di ajak komproni._

_Siwon melihat air mata Gesie, kemudian ia mengulurkan saputangannya kepada Gesie._

"_Aku tahu kau sangat bahagia karena target pertamamu akan menikah. Tapi jangan menangis seperti ini, make-up yang kau gunakan akan luntur. Aku tidak mau mempunyai pengapit seperti hantu."Siwon tersenyum ketika memberikan saputangannya dengan sedikit ledekan –pura-pura._

_Gesie bimbang untuk menerima saputangan Siwon, hatinya sungguh sesak. Ingin sekali ia membuang saputangan itu, namun ia gemetar untuk melakukannya. Memikirkan saja ia sudah gemetar apalagi jika ia benar-benar akan melempar saputangan itu, mungkin ia akan jatuh terlemas sebelum melemparnya._

_Akhirnya Gesie menerima saputangan itu, "Ya! Siwon-nii make-up ku ini tahan air tahu. Meskipun aku menangis aku tetap akan menjadi pengapit terimut. Kau tidak akan menemukan pengapit seperti diriku, dan satu lagi, meskipun kalian target pertamaku tapi kalian pelit. Tidak pernah mau aku mengabadikan kemesraan kalian."cibir Gesie dengan sedikit membentak pada awal kalimat._

"_Araseo. Kau boleh mengabadikannya nanti,kan?"ujar Siwon._

"_Cihh, maksudku aku ingin exclusive. Kau tahu itu."decih Gesie._

_Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut menampilkan dimple smile-nya menanggapi kata-kata Gesie yang baginya childish._

_**I pretend to be crazy and hold onto you but  
My body won't listen to me  
Intoxicated with the scent of you in the car  
I don't want to wake up forever**_

"_Ya! Siwonnie, apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat Gesie menangis?"Kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengusap air mata Gesie dengan tangannya._

"_Gwenchana, Bummie. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia akhirnya target abal-abalku justru menikah."ujar Gesie dengan nada canda yang diiringi senyuman lembut._

_Kibum memencet pipi Gesie mendengar penuturannya tadi. 'Gesie selalu saja seperti itu.' pikir Kibum._

"_Ya, appo, baboya!"bentak Gesie. Siwon tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Sungguh bahagia dihari pernikahannya._

"_Kajja, aku akan menyetir untuk kalian menuju ke gereja gerbang pernikahan kalian."tawar Gesie dengan nada ceria._

**.**

**.**

**Gesie POV**

Tuhan, aku bahkan hampir gila karna kejadian ini. Bahkan berpura-pura pun jauh lebih menyiksa jika dibandingkan sebenarnya.

Kenapa tubuhku mengkhianati hatiku?

Kenapa dulu susah sekali untuk mengatakannya?

Kenapa Tuhan?

Kenapa?

Bahkan, aromanya yang tertinggal dalam mobil ini pun begitu memabukkan.

Kenapa Tuhan?

Aku tidak ingin bangun agar selamanya bisa menghirup aroma ini.

Kenapa Tuhan?

_**Please don't (please) don't leave please (please)  
Come back (come back) come back (come back)  
On top of the empty seat you left  
only your cold scent remains **_

_Pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan hikmat. Semua orang terlihat bahagia. Tidak terkecuali keluarga Choi dan Kim. Bahkan nenek Siwon yang tinggal didaerah Kaida-pun jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang ke Spanyol untuk menghadiri pesta megah ini._

_Gesie yang berdiri dipinggir altar hanya mampu memandang sendu dua insan yang sedang dilanda bunga-bunga sakura yang bertaburan dengan sirat kepedihan. Tiada seorang-pun yang menyadari perasaannya. Bahkan mungkin selain Siwon dan Kibum, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya._

"_Kau menyedihkan, Park Ges Cheu."lirih Gesie._

_Kedua mempelai pun Saling membungkuk, menghormati pasangan masing-masing. Setelah itu sang Pastur mempersilahkan pengantin untuk menukar –saling menyarungkan cincin pernikan masing-masing._

_Usai menyarungkan cincin, kedua mempelai pun berciuman dihadapan hadirin yang bertepuk tangan meriah menyambut pasangan baru itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang bahagia –pikir Gesie._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ya! Gesie apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya lembut Kibum ketika melihat Gesie hanya berdiri diam di pinggir pagar tempat gedung penyelenggaraan resepsi pasangan baru SiBum._

_Gesie hanya tersenyum._

"_Kajja, kau harus mengambil gambar dengan kita. We're best friends."ujar Kibum. _

'_Kumohon Kibum, jangan lakukan ini. Aku tidak sanggup.'_

"_Tidak Kibum, aku lelah. Aku ingin menikmati pemandangan disini."tolak halus Gesie._

"_Ya! Apa maksudmu tidak mau berfoto dengan kita? Kau membuatku kecewa, Gesie."lirih Kibum._

"_Bummie, bukan itu maksudku."sanggah Gesie._

"_Kalau begitu, kajja kita berfoto."tanpa mendengarka penolakan Gesie, Kibum menarik tangan Gesie._

"_Aisshhh, kau memang selalu menyebalkan, Kim Kibum."_

_Mereka berfoto dengan Kibum yang berada ditengah –Gesie, Kibum, Siwon. Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Sedangkan Gesie tersenyum kecil._

_Hatinya benar-benar merasakan kepahitan. Dan untuk mengurangi kepahitan itu, ia menyimpan bau parfume dari sosok sahabat jepangnya yang ia cintai. Hanya untuk sekedar melepas rasa rindu jika ia akan benar-benar berpisah dengannya._

_Gesie akan mengingat haruman orang yang disukainya itu._

**VIOS**

Air mata Gesie turun lebih deras mengingat bagaimana bahagianya pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum.

Citttt

–lagi Gesie mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Menangis dengan memukul-mukul stering mobilnya lagi.

Semua terasa sulit baginya.

Semua ambigu.

Semua tidak jelas.

Dan itu lebih sesak dari semua keadaan pernah ia lalui selama ini.

"Hiks, mommy. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tangis –pilu Gesie.

Han Byul menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajah sendunya namun bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman.

"Mommy yakin, kau tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan, Gesie."tutur Han Byul.

"Hiks, ini sungguh sesak, mom?! kau tahu itu!"bentak Gesie.

"Mom, aku butuh seorang sandaran."lirih Gesie

"Bukankah aku ada, sayang?"ucap Han Byul–

" –**ada dihatimu, My Sweety Gesie.**"lanjutnya.

Gesie menoleh ke arah samping, ia menangis namun kali ini tangisan dalam diam.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Han Byul tersenyum.

Ia ingin menyentuh sosok ibunya yang begitu berharga dan –

Senyuman Gesie pudar begitu saja ketika sosok yang ingin ia sentuh menghilang.

–ia rindukan.

"Heh! Sekarang aku benar-benar gila."dengus –ejeknya sendiri

"Bahkan menganggap selama 8 jam ini aku ditemani olehmu, mommy."

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Sungguh ironis."

_**Please don't, please don't leave  
Come back (come back) come back (come back)  
I will hold onto the remaining scent  
So come back to your place**_

_hangeoreum hangeoreumssik meoreojineun himgyeoun sarme  
neuringeoreum hangeoreumssik nege daheul geunalkkaji_

Lagu V.O.S end of the day itu melantun, menyadarkan Gesie dari keterpurukkannya.

"hallo, Kibum. Ada apa? kenapa kau ada di Jepang?"Gesie langsung saja bertanya ketika mengangkat telephone dari Kibum.

/"emm, aku hanya ingin mengambil barang, sekalian mengantarmu ke airport besok. Kenapa kau belum pulang?"/

"Ohh, aku sedang mencari makanan. Biasa lapar tengah malam."

/"yasudahlah. Cepat pulang. Bukankah besok kau harus terbang ke Rusia untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana."/

"Ya." kemudian Gesie menutup telephone-nya.

**VIOS**

Pagi yang cerah dan suasana yang ramai namun tiga sejoli yang sedang dibandara Narita dilanda kecanggungan.

"Em. So kalian akan berangkat honey moon hari ini juga?"ucap Gesie memecah keheningan.

"Ya, sekalian mengantarmu,Gesie."ucap Kibum

"Ck,apa kau bilang tadi? Mengantarku? Hei, Kim Kibum Sang Snow White, lihatlah jadwal penerbangan kalian. Yang ada aku yang akan mengantarkan kalian."sinis Gesie panjang lebar.

"Hah? Benarkah?"kaget Kibum.

"Jangan sok innocent."sinis –lagi Gesie.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar obrolan –ocehan mereka. Selalu saja seperti itu.

_**Please don't, please don't leave  
Come back (come back) come back (come back)  
I will hold onto the remaining scent  
So come back to your place**_

"Bye Siwon-nii. Bye Kibum."ucap Gesie.  
'apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?'

"Sampai Jumpa."ujar Kibum.  
'semoga kita bertemu lagi. Atau lebih baik jangan.'

"Semoga kalian bahagia."ucap Gesie  
'apakah aku juga akan bahagia?'

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, Gesie."ucap Siwon  
'apakah aku akan senang?'

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."ujar Kibum dengan memencet hidung Gesie.  
'Ya,itu pasti. Aku juga akan merindukan kalian.'

"Ya, appo Kibum _pabbo_. Kau menyebalkan."

Kemudian Siwon dan Kibum menuju ke gate mereka. Gesie memandang dengan sirat sendu.

'Kumohon jangan pergi'

'Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku'

'Berpalinglah'

'Menolehlah ke belakang'

'Kumohon kembali'

'Kembalilah kesini'

'Jebal'

'Jebal'

Gesie tersenyum miris ketika Siwon dan Kibum telah memasuki gate mereka. Air mata mengalir namun ia tetap tersenyum. Sekurang-kurangnya ia mempunyai kisah jika ia pernah mempunyai sahabat yaoi yang begitu baik dan menyebalkan.

'Bahkan menoleh saja tidak'

'Semoga kalian bahagia'

'Dan aku adalah fujoshi yang paling beruntung didunia'

'Mungkin..'

Gesie melangkahkah kakinya menuju gate-nya dengan senyuman yang sulit untuk ditebak.  
Senyuman bahagia atau senyuman pahit.

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita –atau roh yang melihat itu tersenyum. Ia tahu jika putrinya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

'Don't look back. Baby'

'Hope you happy, Sweety'

**.**

**.**

**End**

_October,25.12_

By

**VIOS  
**_**(beta-trans Li Shan Shan)  
(beta-Ed at.h_getz)**_

Note :

Ini saya edit kembali, karena terjadi kesalahan pada :  
1) 'toyota vios' dan 'hyundai Getz' yang salah posisi alias tertukar.  
2) Salah tulis 'rem' yang menjadi 'klax'.  
3) Tidak munculnya nama ' '. Dan saya tidak tau mengapa.  
4) Banyak-nya typos. Saya yang baca saja sempat sakit kepala & confuse. Salahkan pada beta-trans saya yang mengedit pada part Chinese. Hanya mentranslet saja. Namun sekarang sudah 'clear'.  
5) Ada kata yang hilang dan ada yang kurang. =.="

Iya saya tahu jika ini song fict failed. No feel, is it?  
Saya juga merasakannya. Bahkan ini sangat aneh dan TIDAK JELAS.  
Memang saya buat sedikit ambigu, Siapa-yang-disukai-Gesie?  
Tapi sepertinya kalian bisa menebak.

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat Gesie bunuh diri, terus mati namun saya sayang dengan Toyota Vios saya #eh. Jadi seperti itulah endingnya.

Saya takut jika apa yang saya tulis menjadi doa. Konyol memang. Tapi ini birthday fict, so saya harus hati-hati.

Sifat Gesie itu real lho. Namun sepertinya saya gagal dalam karakter tokoh.  
Jika kalian ingin tahu siapa Gesie silahkan lihat profile, she is my beta-trans.

HAPPY BITHDAY OCHA  
don't worry dear, I'll complete your collections of 18th heels.

**Review Please,Hargailah saya readers yang baik hati**.

Saya membuat ini selama 3 hari agar Bahasa Indonesia saya tidak memalukan dengan bantuan teman Singapore saya Li Shan Shan yang telah berhasil dididik Ocha.

Doakan agar saya cepat bisa ngomong lo-gue lo-gue dengan baik #eh o_O

**Interesting ...?  
REVIEW PLEASE ...  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A**

_I'm a BOY and please __**don't call me EONNIE or UNNIE**__ ==v  
(please visit our profile to find out who we are) _


End file.
